1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a laminated photocatalytic pulp paper, a molding material of which is mainly a pulp and/or a paper and a wastepaper, preferably a wastepaper of newspaper, and which has the photocatalytic activity and a process for producing the same and, more particularly in considering recycling of wastepapers of newspapers, it provides a laminated photocatalytic pulp paper which can be widely applied to various uses as a furniture, a building material and a general packaging material such as a filter material, a paper sliding screen, a paper for a sliding screen, a wall paper, a blind, a panel, a lamp shade, a bed sheet, a curtain, a carpet, a sofa and a sheet, and a flexible composite packaging material, as well as a particular packaging material for, example, antimold use, an interior material for a car, a facing material of an electric product for house use, and a raw material for and an article of various molded articles such as daily necessaries, and a film, a sheet, an adhesive or an adhesive resin layer, various coating agents or a coating resin membrane, or a paint or a paint resin membrane, which has the deodorizing and the antibacterial properties and which can improve or effectively exert the photocatalytic properties of titanium oxide, that is, the properties of titanium oxide of being activated by an ultraviolet ray and oxidatively degrading organic materials, ammonia, NOx, SOx and the like such as the deodorizing and the antibacterial properties, by adsorbing titanium oxide onto a pulp and/or a paper, preferably laminating a wastepaper of newspaper which went through a DIP step, for example, in a paper making step, or laminating wastepapers obtained by separately drying wastepapers of newspapers via an adhesive.
The present invention also relates to the novel use development of the aforementioned laminated photocatalytic pulp paper and provides a paper string comprising the laminated photocatalytic pulp paper as a packaging material as well as other daily necessaries including a mat, a cage, a reed screen, a shop curtain and a cap, and a clothing, which have the deodorizing property and the antibacterial property, or as a water-soluble pet sand which can be flushed down in a washing toilet and has the antibacterial function and the deodorizing function for more effectively treating bad smell produced from feces and urine of a pet, and other various molded articles or materials, and a molded article comprising the paper string.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The above kind of titanium oxide h as been hitherto used as a deodorizing filter or provided as a coating agent, and used in order to obtain the stainproofing or the antibacterial properties of the surfaces by forming a film by coating on an objective material and drying it. In addition, there has been no convention al techniques for a paper string having photocatalytic properties.
However, these previous articles lead to the disadvantageous results that the reacting rate is slow or the completion of the reaction is remarkably late, in the case of articles obtained by coating titanium oxide or inserting and fixing titanium oxide into gaps between fibers.
A main object of the present invention is to provide a laminated photocatalytic pulp paper having the antibacterial, antimold, stainproofing and bad smell degrading, deodorizing and harmful material oxidatively degrading effects, and which is widely used for a packaging material, a building material, a filtering material and the like, and a process and for producing the same.
The present invention also provides a paper string and a molded article as a packaging material suitable for the aforementioned various uses, or as a material for various molded articles, which retain the physical properties as a packaging material such as the tensile strength.
In order to attain the aforementioned objects, a laminated photocatalytic pulp paper of the present invention is characterized in that a virgin pulp or a wastepaper pulp is laminated on a photocatalytic pulp composition as a blend in which 40-95 wt % of a pulp and/or a paper having the water content of 3 wt % or less, an average fiber diameter of 5-300 xcexcm and an average fiber length of 0.1-70 mm are blended with 5-60 wt % of titanium oxide.
In addition, a thermoplastic resin can be blended with the titanium oxide, the pulp and/or the paper at an amount of 25-100 wt % relative to a total weight of the titanium oxide, the pulp and/or the paper, and a virgin pulp or a wastepaper pulp can be laminated on the blend.
A process for producing the laminated photocatalytic pulp paper comprises a step of imparting the stirring impact force to a blend obtained by blending 40-95 wt % of a pulp and/or a paper which has been split and disaggregated to an average fiber diameter of 5-300 xcexcm and an average fiber length of 0.1-70 mm with 5-60 wt % of titanium oxide to stir and, whereby, the shear exothermic heat is generated by a shearing force based on the stirring impact force and the blend is dried by this shear exothermic heat to reduce the water content to 3 wt % or less, a step of swelling the pulp and/or the paper upon the drying to obtain a three-dimensionally entangled material, a treatment step of pushing the titanium oxide against the fiber surface of the pulp and/or the paper by the stirring impact force to fix thereto, and a step of laminating a virgin pulp or a wastepaper pulp in a paper making step after the treatment step of pushing and fixing the titanium oxide.
In addition, in the above process, a thermoplastic resin can be blended with the titanium oxide, the pulp and/or the paper at an amount of 25-100 wt % relative to a total weight of the titanium oxide, the pulp and/or the paper.
When the wastepaper pulp comprises a newspaper wastepaper via a DIP step, it is suitable for reusing a newspaper wastepaper and lamination can be performed using this wastepaper pulp as a core material or a substrate.
Furthermore, a synthetic fiber having the average fiber length of 1 to 100 mm, the average diameter of 10 to 40 xcexcm and a melting point of 120xc2x0 C. or higher can be blended into 5 to 60 wt % of titanium oxide and 40 to 95 wt % of a pulp and/or a paper at a maximum ratio of 1:9.
In the case where the raw pulp as a photocatalytic pulp composition is a paperboard-like dry pulp, the process includes a splitting or disaggregating step 303 by which the above dry pulp is treated, that is, the dry pulp is cut into a plurality of sections to be treated, and the impact grinding force is applied to the formed individual sections to obtain pulp fibers which are ground and aggregated into cotton-like fibrous pulp fibers, have approximately the same length of a fiber like raw pulp and have no fiber hair even with the grinding.
In addition, an apparatus for splitting or disaggregating the dry pulp is for treating a plate-like dry pulp, and is provided with a fixed side impact grinding means in which a port 132 for supplying a plurality of chopped small sections to be treated is past in the center of a fixed disc 131 and respective fixing pins 134 are successively provided on a plurality of rotating loci, a mobile side impact grinding means in which a mobile disc 141 is rotatably and drivably provided opposite to the fixed circular disc 131 and a plurality of mobile pins 144 different from the respective fixing pins 134 are successively provided on a plurality of rotating loci on the mobile disc 141, and preferably a recovery means for discharging contaminants which is opened in a discharge outlet via a screen 151 positioned on a combinatorial circumference of the respective fixing pins 134 and the respective mobile pins 144 and provided with small pores having the predetermined diameter, and further a take-out means for taking out small sections to be treated which remain in the screen 151 and which have been ground and aggregated into cotton-like fibrous pulp fibers 84, through an outlet.
The thus recovered pulp fibers 84 are transferred to a next step, that is, a step of fixation-treating titanium oxide.
Furthermore, a paper string comprising the laminated photocatalytic pulp paper of the present invention is characterized in that the laminated photocatalytic pulp paper which have been cut into an arbitrary width of 5-50 mm are twisted at a basis weight of preferably about 20-80 g/m2. This can be cut into a diameter of about 2-5 mm and a length of about 5-30 mm and can be used as a water-soluble pet sand which has the antibacterial property and the deodorizing property for more effectively treating bad smell produced from pet feces and urine as treatment of pet feces and urine, in addition to the utility as a packaging material and the like.
The process for production comprises cutting the laminated photocatalytic pulp paper into a width of 5-50 mm, which is wound in a roll-manner and, thereafter, twisted for example at around 15-30 turns.
In addition, a step of stacking a plurality of, for example, 10-40 of the paper strings on the same plane and immersing it in a water-soluble adhesive to dry can be repeated about three times and the adhesive can be removed by sanding to obtain a molded belt-like flat string.
In addition, a woven fabric can be manufactured using the paper string as a weft and a thread comprising a natural fiber such as a cotton yarn or a chemical fiber such as rayon as a warp and, further, the paper string, the flat string and the woven fabric may be combined to use for a variety of utilities.